


Une rencontre stupéfiante

by Fausta88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Quand Hermione s'autorise à se laisser persuader d'aller à l'ouverture d'une boite de nuit moldue, elle n'a pas idée de qui elle va rencontrer et de quelle genre de surprise recèle la nuit.Une petite histoire HGMM avec des biscuits, des confessions du fond du coeur et une bonne dose d'amusement.Humour/ romanceTraduction de "High Surprises" de Mary Nirvana, publié en 2015.





	Une rencontre stupéfiante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396717) by Mary Nirvana. 



Une rencontre stupéfiante

Par Mary Nirvana (2015)  
Traduit par Fausta88 (2018)

Quand Hermione s'autorise à se laisser persuader d'aller à l'ouverture d'une boite de nuit moldue, elle n'a pas idée de qui elle va rencontrer et de quelle genre de surprise recèle la nuit.  
Une petite histoire HGMM avec des biscuits, des confessions du fond du coeur et une bonne dose d'amusement.  
Classé : 16 ?  
Humour/ romance  
Minerva mcGonagall / Hermione Granger Publié en 2015

NDT : De retour, presque vingt ans après ma première traduction de fanfic...  
\-------------------- 

Une rencontre stupéfiante

Hermione Granger clignait des yeux sans y croire. A coup sûr, ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Il était bien évident que Madame la Directrice Minerva McGonagall ne se trouvait pas au bar VIP de la toute nouvelle boite de nuit d'Edinbourg, qu'elle ne pliait pas des brochures en avion de papier et ne les envoyait pas dans les air à travers la discothèque, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle ne se tortillait pas de temps en temps d'excitement, sans voir ou sans se soucier des quelques personnes qui la regardaient avec un certain amusement, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas Minerva McGonagall, la professeure la plus stricte de tous les temps, les cheveux dans une natte lâche, très sexy avec son jean's moulant et un chemisier blanc. Ses jambes parfaites étaient...  
" Allez, Hermione, allons chercher un truc à boire," entendit-elle Simon crier pour couvrir la musique assourdissante. Ce trentenaire était un de ses collègues à la maison d'édition où elle travaillait clandestinement pour le Ministère. C'était une entreprise moldue et elle ne s'y rendait qu'une fois par semaine pour vérifier que rien de ce qui pourrait violer le Code du Secret ne soit publié, mais elle s'entendait bien avec ses collègues et ils lui demandaient parfois de venir avec eux quand ils se faisaient une soirée.  
Marilyn, son contact principal, était devenue plus ou moins une amie, en était responsable cette fois. Avec une série d'arguments invalides (" je parie que tu ne t'es pas murgée depuis des lustres" et " on va te trouver un bon coup à tirer" étant deux de ceux que Hermione avait écartés fermement et " tu as besoin de prendre du recul avec le travail de temps en temps" étant celui qui avait marché), elle avait réussi à la persuader de venir à la soirée d'ouverture d'une discothèque avec eux.  
Après avoir pris leurs verres, le petit groupe s'installa dans un coin reculé et Hermione n'eut plus l'occasion de regarder cette femme qui n'était absolument pas Minerva McGonagall.  
En allant aux WC, presque une heure plus tard, Hermione la revit et à nouveau elle en était sûre : elle était sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre. Si elle se fiait aux petits papillons dans son estomac, cela devait être son mentor. Ivre dans un night-club moldu. Non, certainement pas.  
Elle secoua la tête et quand elle revint des toilettes, la femme n'était à nouveau plus en vue. Hermione marmonna en silence et retourna vers ses collègues pour découvrir qu'ils avaient décidé d'envahir la piste de danse. Elle se dit que le mouvement allait faire du bien à son corps tendu et acquiesça en y allant la première. Elle dansait joyeusement tout en repoussant doucement les avances de Tony quand ses yeux trouvèrent cette femme à nouveau.   
Elle se dirigeait directement vers la tribune du DJ avec une telle confiance que personne ne pensait à l'en empêcher. Hermione la vit parler au DJ qui leva les sourcils d'amusement, puis elle retourna sur la piste de danse, l'air plutôt mécontente.  
La jeune sorcière attendit jusqu'à ce que la non-Minerva soit à nouveau en train de danser de l'autre coté de la piste et se dirigea vers la tribune du DJ. Elle agita ses mains, mais le DJ ne sembla pas la voir. Une femme lui fit signe de monter, tout comme Minerva avait fait et Hermione monta en quelques pas tremblants et se dirigea vers le DJ.  
" Excusez-moi ?" dit-elle, après avoir enfin attiré l'attention de l'homme. " Cette femme qui était là juste avant, elle a dit quoi ?"   
" Elle voulait que je passe une chanson des Bizarr’ Sisters," répondit-il immédiatement. " Je lui ai dit qu'elle en faisait une belle de Bizarre Sister ? Puis elle est partie. Je pense qu'elle en avait assez, tu devrais plutôt aller la chercher et la ramener à la maison si tu la connais."  
Hermione fronça des sourcils en retenant sa respiration. Elle en était bien sûre maintenant, les papillons n'avaient pas menti. Réalisant que le DJ la regardait et qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit, elle hocha la tête. " Oui, je devrais, ouais."  
Son regard songeur en direction de Minerva ne passa pas inaperçu.  
" Fais-le alors," lui dit le DJ joyeusement, " avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Tu veux que je te passe une belle chanson pour la brancher ?"  
" Euh," marmonna Hermione en rougissant, " non, pas de souci, je vais juste… juste y aller et la ramener… merci."  
Elle se précipita en bas de la tribune en direction de Minerva, se disant que si elle s'arrêtait pour penser, elle risquerait de se perdre en doutes et en peurs. Et le DJ avait raison après tout : Minerva était canon et de nombreuses paires d'yeux l'avaient suivie depuis qu'Hermione l'avait remarquée. Vu son état d'ivresse, la sorcière pouvait assez facilement se faire draguer et violer, voire tuer. Elle devait la sauver.  
Elle s'approcha de sa cible en essayant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Elle toucha l'épaule de Minerva dès qu'elle fut assez près et se pencha vers elle .  
" Salut," appela-t-elle en criant pour couvrir la musique qui hurlait. L'autre femme se tourna pour la regarder avec intensité. Son visage s'éclaira et Hermione fut soulagée qu'elle la reconnaisse.  
" Salut ma belle"Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse désinvolte, par contre. " Tu danses ou tu préfères un verre, peut-être ?" Hermione aurait presque pu croire que Minerva la draguait ouvertement.  
" Pas amusant," répondit-elle.  
" Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?" La sorcière avait l'air déçue et bien qu'Hermione soit sûre qu'elle jouait la comédie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle mijotait.  
Intriguée, elle joua le jeu. " Mais bien sûr que je veux. Une danse, pas un verre, toutefois. Je pense que vous en avez eu assez ."  
Le visage de Minerva s'éclaira et tandis qu'elle attirait la jeune sorcière plus près d'elle, Hermione pensa l'entendre marmonner " je n'ai certainement pas encore eu assez de toi", avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et qu'elle presse leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.  
Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Hermione. Le contact alluma le feu dans ses veines et l'expression de son visage passa de confuse à excitée en moins d'une seconde. Elle se dit de se reprendre et de penser à autre chose pendant qu'elle se lançait dans ce que Minerva appelait une danse, mais qui était plus proche du porno soft. De temps en temps, elle jetait quelques coups d'oeil alentour, pour vérifier s'il y avait sorciers. La pensée que Rita Skeeter puisse avoir une photo de la Directrice complètement beurrée en train de danser de cette façon avec une ancienne élève la rendait malade. Elle avait bien un peu de contrôle sur la presse moldue, mais aucun sur le Daily Prophet. Cependant, elle ne voyait que ses collègues. Bien sûr, ils allaient la taquiner sur ce qu'ils voyaient, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Minerva, donc il n'y avait pas de mal. Simon pinçaient l'épaule de Tony qui semblait un peu désappointé par ces derniers évènements, mais qui sourit d'un air encourageant à Hermione quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
" Vous avez mangé quelque chose ou alors vous vous êtes murgée sur un estomac vide ?" demanda cette dernière en criant pour couvrir la musique, pour tenter de se distraire des effets que les mouvements de la Directrice avaient sur elle.  
" J'ai eu des biscuits pour le dîner, plein. J'en ai apporté, tu en veux ?" Minerva farfouilla dans son sac maladroitement quand ses yeux plongèrent dans le décolleté de Hermione.  
Hermione secoua la tête en dénégation rapidement et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa la sorte de biscuit que Minerva devait avoir consommé. " Non, merci, je vais bien." Elles restèrent silencieuses à nouveau.  
La température de la jeune femme augmenta quand Minerva pressa une jambe avec désinvolture entre les siennes et fit glisser sa main droite de sa taille à sa nuque. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent presque quand Minerva la pressa encore plus près… Elle se souvint à temps que l'autre n'était pas elle-même et elle détourna son visage avec beaucoup d'effort. Il était temps pour une nouvelle stratégie.  
" Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait partir ?" demande-t-elle à Minerva qui hocha la tête d'un air absent tout en la regardant de ses yeux verts et perçants. Des yeux qui semblaient voilés, confirmant la théorie de Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas que de l'alcool dans son organisme. " Allez, on y va," dit Hermione sans lui donner une autre opportunité d'essayer de l'embrasser. Elle lui prit le bras et chercha du regard ses collègues.  
Elle trouva Marylin qui les regarda avec impatience quand le couple la rejoignit. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, " Ecoute, je vais la ramener à la maison. Elle a pris un verre de trop et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?"  
" Votre danse était chaude, misère ! Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à ramener une nana rencontrée dans un night-club chez toi, " répliqua Marylin, avec un grand sourire, Elle leva la main alors que Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour se défendre. " Non, désolée, tu ramènes une femme ivre à la maison en toute sécurité, ce qui est très noble de ta part. Au fait, vous avez l'air très familières l'une avec l'autre, vous vous connaissez déjà ?"  
Hermione répondit avant de réaliser le piège de la question. " Oui, en fait. C'est une amie d'une amie," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.  
" Bien, bien, ramène-la," dit Marylin en souriant, " et à la semaine prochaine !"  
\- - - -   
Elle quittèrent le club à peine une minute plus tard. Elle n'osa pas transplaner en emmenant une femme ivre. Hermione la prit par le bras et commença lentement à marcher en direction de son appartement. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour les biscuits dont l'effet ne semblait pas se dissiper. Elle chercha son portable dans son sac de la main libre.  
" Ron, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure de la nuit, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un sujet délicat," commença-t-elle dès que son meilleur ami décrocha.  
" Quand tu veux, ma belle, "  répondit-il calmement et elle savait qu'il le pensait. " Vas-y, accouche."  
" Merci," soupira-t-elle. " Voilà le truc. Tu sais que mes collègues moldus m'ont convaincue d'aller à l'ouverture de cette discothèque cette nuit ? Hé bien, j'y ai rencontré Minerva McGonagall." Elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise de son meilleur ami à ces paroles, " C'est à peu près comme ça que j'ai réagi," commenta-t-elle.  
Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Ron. Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimé en mots les derniers développements. Elle choisit la version courte.  
" Elle est défoncée."  
Un éclat de rire incrédule venant de l'autre côté du téléphone lui confirma l'absurdité de la situation. " Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça, hein ?"  
Hermione se retourna pour regarder Minerva qui chancelait près d'elle, Non, elle ne se fichait pas de lui, " Elle marche à côté de moi comme un toutou, persuadée qu'on va coucher ensemble, à côté de ses pompes et certainement ivre aussi. Mais en premier lieu, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle a pris des biscuit au cannabis.  
" Des biscuits au cannabis ?" demanda Ron, encore hilare.  
" Des drogues moldues," répondit-elle. " Tu crois qu'un bézoard marcherait dans un tel cas."  
" Certainement, comme il enlève toute sorte de poison du corps," arriva la très sérieuse réponse. " Cela va lui enlever l'alcool du système aussi. Où es-tu ?"  
" Juste devant mon appart'."  
" Je suis là dans dix minutes et je t'en apporte un. A tout de suite."  
" Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à cette petite chose ? Demanda Minerva d'une petite voix curieuse en essayant de s'emparer du téléphone de Hermione. " Et de quoi tu parlais ? J'en ai compris que des bouts."  
La jeune femme soupira, éteignit son portable et le donna à son ancienne professeure qui commença à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures dès qu'elle l'eut en main. Au moins, cela permit à Hermione d'ouvrir les portes sans être dérangée.  
Elle attira Minerva à l'intérieur et lui fit monter les escaliers vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la directrice était toujours en train de tripoter le téléphone, imitant les actions de la jeune femme et le pressant contre son oreille.  
" Hello ? Y a quelqu'un ?"Minerva ne semblait pas intéressée par son nouvel environnement, mais essayait d'obtenir une réponse de la petite boîte qu'elle tenait en main.  
" Je susi ici," dit Hermione en essayant d'attirer son attention, " Ce truc ne parlera pas, posez-le sur la table de cuisine."  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à être obéie rapidement et fut surprise quand Minerva déposa le téléphone, se dirigea vers la salle à manger et se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Un sourire très attrayant, admit-elle en son for intérieur. Elles restèrent de longs moments à se faire face.  
" Je peux vous offrir du thé ?" finit par dire Hermione pour briser le silence en réalisant que Minerva était entrée dans la pièce délibérément avec le même but que Hermione, selon elle. " On s'asseoit à la table de la cuisine ?" insista la jeune femme en essayant de la faire revenir, loin des parties dangereuses comme le divan ou le tapis.  
" Non," dit Minerva fermement. " Non, je pense que tu devrais venir ici et m'embrasser."  
Où était Ron ? Hermione vérifia sa montre. Cela ne faisait que quatre minutes depuis qu'ils avaient parlé. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur venir de son estomac et se propager dans tout le corps, lui faisant tourner la tête et chauffer le sang. Elle aurait tout donné pour répondre aux avances de la Directrice, pour aller vers elle et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, si la femme en question n'avait pas été ivre à ce point. Malheureusement, ses actions et ses paroles n'étaient pas les siennes et la jeun femme ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'en tirer avantage. De plus, Minerva ne pourrait certainement plus la regarder dans les yeux et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter.  
Lentement, elle avança vers la salle à manger sans un plan en tête. Désespérément, elle pointa du doigt les étagères qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce. " Vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma bibliothèque ? J'ai de nouveaux livres que vous devriez aimer, je vous assure."  
Minerva la regarda avec suspicion. " C'est quoi comme technique de séduction, ça ? Je vais te montrer comme on faisait dans le bon vieux temps."  
Avant que Hermione ne puisse réfléchir à ses paroles et en intégrer l'implication, son ainée avait déjà franchi la distance qui les séparait , attrapé ses deux mains et l'avait attirée vers elle. Minerva plongea dans les yeux couleur chocolat qui se fermèrent par anticipation et quand Hermione s'accrocha à elle, incapable de maitriser son désir, elle se pencha pour embrasser la jeune sorcière.  
Cependant, dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles trébuchèrent et tombèrentsur l'épais tapis de laine, Minerva à califourchon sur Hermione.Elle eut l'air enchantée de cette nouvelle position et des possibilités qu'elle lui offrait. Par exemple, elle lui permettait de masser des petits seins fermes d'une main et de provoquer de petits gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme sous elle. Elle les étouffa sous des baisers, glissant sa langue entre des lèvres bien pleines et en explorant la bouche de la jeune sorcière avidement. Un POP bruyant juste devant l'appartement, un bruit de clef dans la serrure et des pas pressés arrivant de la cuisine ne réussirent pas à distraire les deux femmes de leurs baisers passionné et de leurs explorations.  
Ron entra brusquement dans pièce en s'exclamant, " Ma puce, je suis là et j'ai le..." S'arrêtant en pleine phrase et en pleine course, le jeune Weasley regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Choqué au début, il finit par étouffer un sourire en comprenant ce qu'il était en train d'interrompre.  
Hermione le regarda, prise la main dans le sac. Elles venaient d'être surpises dans une position très compromettante. " euh…" Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire et pourquoi sa voix était-elle si rauque ? " Elle est tombée sur moi."  
Ron haussa un sourcil. " Avec sa langue dans ta bouche ?"  
Hermione rougit. Elle essaya au mieux de cacher la position de la main de Minerva à son meilleur ami… et aussi l'excitement grandissant qui continuait de l'envahir.  
" Oui, bien," continua Ron en souriant ouvertement maintenant, " Ca serait génial si tu pouvais remplacer ta langue par l'antidote" Il rit quand Hermione rougit de plus belle. Il s'approcha des deux femmes et vit Minerva essayer de convaincre à nouveau sa meilleure amie de continuer à se rouler des patins et il eut une belle vue sur les activité de la main de la sorcière la plus âgée. A peine capable de s'empêcher de rire, il tendit la main avec le bézoard à Hermione.  
En voyant qu'elle ne le prenait pas, il ajouta aec un clin d'oeil, " Juste pour quelques secondes, ensuite, tu pourras 'y remettre." Ces paroles la sortirent de son état rêveur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
" Elle va me détester," dit-elle misérablement, " dès que l'antidote fera effet. Il va falloir qu'on l'enlève de moi."  
Ron secoua la tête. " Elle saura de toutes façons ce qu'elle a fait, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Convainc-la d'avaler le bézoard."  
Pendant ce temps, Minerva avait pris l'initiative et descendait le long du corps de Hermione, embrassant à présent la peau douce de son cou, abaissant sa chemise pour avoir accès à ses seins. Hermione étouffa un gémissement profond. Si elle n'arrêtait pas la Directrice immédiatement, les choses risquaient de partir en vrille, en d'autres mots, elle n'allait plus être capable de l'arrêter. Ron devait déjà connaître son attirance et allait certainement la taquiner à ce sujet dans les semaines qui allaient suivre.  
Elle se concentra sur la pierre dans la main de Ron et rassembla ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop excitée,  
" Donne-moi… ce truc," haleta-t-elle fortement. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'échouer de belle manière.  
Cependant, l'expression de son meilleur ami était sérieuse quand il lui donna le bézoard et la regarda caresser le visage de Minerva pour l'approcher de sa bouche.  
" Ma chérie,"murmura-t-elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit le visage de la Directrice entre ses deux mains et glissa la petite pierre dans sa bouche en un mouvement rapide. Minerva se débattit un moment, les mains toujours crispées sur le matériel souple de son col.  
Il n'y eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour que ces mains douées se détachent et Hermione sut ce que cela voulait dire. Elle se prépara pour le big bang, fermant les yeux et cachant ses larmes quand elle sentit Minerva la regarder fixement, se raidir et bouger. Ron qui se trouvait près des deux femmes telle une statue retint son souffle. Quand Hermione osa ouvrir les yeux et la regarder, Minerva sembla combattre son instinct de baisser les yeux avec une expression choquée. Elle soutint l regard de Hermione un long moment avant de se tourner vers Ron. Elle glissa de la jeune femme et recula vers le mur contre lequel elle s'appuya, remettant ses cheveux et ses vêtements en place. Elle replia les genoux et heurta de la tête le mur avec un soupir.  
" Vous n'auriez pas pu m'empoisonner au lieu de me désaouler ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Hermione aurait bien trouver ces paroles venant de la bouche de la Directrice très drôles en toute autre situation. Mas, maintenant cependant, elle avait la désagréable sensation que Minerva le pensait vraiment.  
" Minerva, je… je suis désolée," commença Hermione, en avalant la boule coincée dans sa gorge.  
Tu plaisan… ? Hermione, " dit Minerva, perplexe, en secouant la tête fébrilement. " Même si je sais qu'effectivement ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute, puis que je n'étais pas moi-même, ce n'est en aucune façon la vôtre. Vous pensiez m'aider et dans mon état alcoolisé et défoncé, j'en ai tiré avantage Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me le pardonniez jamais." Hermione secoua la tête et tenta de l'interrompre, mais Minerva la coupa en faisant signe de se lever. " Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Weasley, pour le bézoard. Voudriez-vous être assez aimable pour ne pas vendre au Daily Prophet ce que vous avez vu ce soir ?"  
Ron prit la main tendue et marmonna " Bien sûr que non." Il la tenait encore par l main quand il leva la tête et regarda la Directrice bien dans ls yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retrouva la voix. " Je n'en toucherai mot à personne et je vous laisse toutes les deux, maintenant. Je crois que vous avez des trucs à discuter. Bonne nuit, Madame la Directrice. A demain, 'Mione."  
Sa meilleure amie le regarda sans un mot, les traits paniqués. Il la rassura d'un signe de la tête, ignora son appel muet à rester et partit en se détournant. Ni Hermione, ni Minerva ne parla bien après le CRAC qui indiqua le départ de Ron.  
" Hermione, je suis désolée," soupira finalement Minerva, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le silence.  
La jeune sorcière se détourna légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle était triste à la perspective que Minerva puisse regretter l'avoir embrassée.  
" Non," répondit-elle. " Si quelqu'un doit être désolée, c'est moi. J'ai profité de ce que vous n'étiez pas vous-même." Elle se mordit la langue immédiatement : elle venait juste d'admettre qu'elle avait voulu que cela arrive. " Vous avez eu des biscuits au cannabis ce soir ? D'où est-ce que vous les teniez ?" demanda-t-elle rapidement en essayant de détourner l'attention de son interlocutrice pour qu'elle ne se sente plus coupable et qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à ses propres paroles.  
Minerva regarda par la fenêtre, les rues sombres d'Édimbourg, son expression indéchiffrable.  
" A Poudard, en fait, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient. Je soupçonne que Albus Dumbledore est dans le coup et, si ça se confirme, il sera content d'être déjà mort. Cependant, je ne peux pas en être sûre et il va falloir que j'enquête là-dessus demain. De plus, il va falloir que je vérifie les dissertations que je notais avant de venir à Édimbourg, ce que je n'avais pas prévu le moins du monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se peut que j'aie gribouillé des dessins inappropriés sur les deux ou trois dernières." Elle soupira.  
Hermione écarquilla les yeux. " Pourquoi et comment est-ce que Dumbledore ferait des biscuits au cannabis et, pire, vous les ferait manger ?"  
" Oh, hé bien," répondit la Directrice, "  de temps en temps, quand il lui vient à l'esprit que je pourrais travailler trop et que je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis un moment, il ressent le besoin de réduire mes inhibitions pour que je le fasse. Je pense vraiment que c'était le cas ce soir, mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut que j'en sois sûre.  
La jeune sorcière avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. " Dumbledore, comme dans le feu Directeur… vous a droguée pour que vous couchiez avec quelqu'un ?  
Minerva hocha la tête. " Avec vous, pour être précise. Oui, j'ai eu et j'ai encore le bonheur d'avoir un meilleur ami totalement givré. Et je ne pense pas que c'était seulement du cannabis, d'ailleurs. Son elfe de maison a été vu chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux il y a quelques jours. Je suis prête à parier que je sais pourquoi.   
" Oh, ouah," furent les seuls mots que la jeune sorcière put proférer. Le silence emplit la pièce tandis que les deux femmes replongeaient dans leurs pensées.  
" Vous avez dit que vous aviez profité de moi," fit remarquer soudainement la Directrice.  
" Euh." Hermione plissa le front. " Je pensais bien que ça allait revenir."  
" Alors moi, votre ancienne professeure, je m'impose à vous, je vous embrasse et je vous touche d'une façon des plus inappropriées et vous, vous dites que vous avez profité du fait que j'étais défoncée ?" Elle soupira à nouveau. " Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, nous ayons cette conversation maintenant. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment ni l'endroit pour cela, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il y avait un moment ou un endroit pour en parler. Nous avons besoin de régler cela.  
Hermione avait écaerquillé les eyux à chaque parole et elle était bien contente que Minerva lui tourne toujours le dos. Alors comme cela, son mentor connaissait son béguin pour elle depuis toutes ces années et maintenant, elle allait de façon irrévocable rejeter son ancienne élève. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.  
" Pas besoin," dit-elle faiblement. " Je comprends. Ca ne va as aider si vous le dites, ça n'arrêtera pas ce que je ressens, mais je vais gérer. J'avais tout sous contrôle, c'est juste, comment avez-vous dit, vous qui vous êtes imposée à moi et ça a été plutôt difficile à résister, Je suis désolée de m'être laissée aller, cela n'arrivera plus." La voix plus ferme à présent, Hermione regarda la directrice de plus près, appréhendant le moment où celle-ci allait se retourner pour lui faire face.   
" Vous avez des sentiments pour moi ?" commença lentement Minerva.  
" Je pensais que vous le saviez depuis des années ?" répondit Hermione, irritée.  
Minerva se retourna enfin, l'air aussi confus. " J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ?"  
" Vous avez dit que nous allions avoir cette conversation 'après toutes ces années '," expliqua Hermione. " Après toutes ces années pendant lesquelles vous connaissiez mes sentiments, mais que vous les ignoriez parce qu'il aurait fallu que vous me fassiez de la peine en m'éconduisant."  
" Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces sentiment ?" La voix de Minerva était toujours aussi calme et contrôlée.  
Hermione plissa le front d'incompréhension. " Pourquoi est-ce que nous avons cette conversation si vous n'en saviez rien ?"  
La Directrice fit une pause, puis secoua la tête. " Je parlais de mes propres sentiments, Hermione."  
Celle-ci eut un cri de surprise. " Vos… ?"  
" Depuis combien d'années ?" l'interrompit Minerva.  
" J'ai réalisé que je ressentais quelque chose pour vous quand nous étions en fuite ? Cela a augmenté de plus en plus, depuis que nous nous retrouvons régulièrement pour le thé et que nous apprenons à nous connaître. Et vous ?" osa demander la jeune femme.  
" Nous nous connaissions quand même bien l'une l'autre avant cela."  
Hermione pencha la tête. " Je connaissais la Directrice et la professeure si sérieuse. Je ne connaissais pas Minerva qui rit de bon coeur quand je me renverse sur thé sur la robe ou qui plaisante et menace de quitter son job et de prendre un boulot de serveuse dans un restaurant moldu de fast-food, ou qui me raconte une soirée de délire avec Severus Rogue."  
Minerva sourit à ces paroles et se retourna vers la fenêtre à nouveau avant de parler. " Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous cette nuit-là, quand vous vous êtes enfuie de Pouglard, que vous vous êtes introduite à Sainte-Mangouste et que vous vous êtes glissée dans ma chambre pour me voir quand j'ai été attaquée par Dolorès Ombrage et les Aurors.  
Ce fut au tour de Hermione de sourire à ce souvenir. " A ce jour, personne n'en sait toujours rien."  
Un petit gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de Minerva. " Et à ce jour, vous n'avez pas été punie pour avoir sévèrement brisé les règles."  
" Parce que la femme pour laquelle j'ai brisé ces règles en a bénéficié, il me semble." Hermione sourit.  
" Hé bien," le Directrice répondit avec un sourire en coin, mais elle devint soudain très sérieuse.  
Sentant que le mot 'bénéficier' avait modifié l'humeur de Minerva, Hermione ajouta rapidement. " En fait, elle pourrait en bénéficier si elle choisissait d'être avec moi maintenant. Sinon, je pourrais être tentée de voler cette recette de biscuits au cannabis pour la droguer plus souvent, si c'est le seul moyen de coucher avec elle.  
Le visage de la Directrice ne se détendirent pas avec la blague de Hermione, ce fut plutôt l'inverse : sa posture se raidit encore plus. " Je ne peux pas simplement choisir d'être avec vous, Hermione. A quoi pensez-vous ? Je suis la Directrice de Poudlard et vous êtes une ancienne étudiante. Je vous ai instruit. Je ne serais même pas capable de raconter à quiconque une histoire romantique sur la façon dont je suis tombée amoureuse de vous parce que, à ce moment-là, j'étais votre fichue professeure et vous étiez une mineure sous ma protection. C'est une telle faute !"  
" Je pense que c'est pas mal romantique que je me sois sortie de Poudlard et entrée à Sainte-Mangouste par effraction pour vous voir," fit remarquer Hermione pour tenter de faire retomber la pression. " Non, désolée," ajouta-t-elle rapidement, " je comprends. Les gens vont penser que vous aviez une liaison avec moi pendant que j'étais votre étudiante, ce qui vous coûterait non seulement votre emploi, mais aussi votre réputation, ce qui veut dire toute votre vie, quoi."  
" Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venue me voir cette nuit-là ? Vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de moi à cette époque."  
" J'ai dit que j'avais réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour vous quand nous étions en fuite, ce qui implique qu'ils existaient avant cela. J'étais choquée, absolument dévastée quand je vous ai vue touchée par ces sortilèges de stupéfixion. J'étais tellement inquiète que je me suis enfuie pour vous rendre visite. Allez, combien d'interprétations différentes de ce comportement allez-vous trouver ?"  
" Mes qualités d'enseignantes sont tellement exquises que vous ne pouviez supporter la pensée d'être instruite par quelqu'un d'autre ?" Un sourire se dessinait enfin sur les lèvres de Minerva tandis qu'elle faisait à nouveau face à la jeune sorcière.  
" Pas mal pour un premier essai," répondit dans un sourire Hermione. " Vous essayez quelque chose de moins théorique ?"  
Minerva réfléchit un instant, des étincelles dans les yeux. " Mon corps athlétique vous manquait ?"  
La jeune femme déglutit en essayant de s'empêcher de fixer du regard son mentor. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu la beauté du corps athlétique de Minerva pour la première fois, au terrier alors qu'elle revenait d'une rencontre secrète avec le ministre de l'éducation moldu. Elle portait des vêtements moldus qui collaient parfaitement à sa silhouette svelte.  
" On chauffe légèrement," se moqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître à bout de souffle.  
" On chauffe légèrement seulement ?" demanda Minerva en haussant le sourcil. " Je pense qu'on commence à être bien chaudes à nouveau." Elle observa Hermione attentivement en soulevant son chemisier de quelques centimètres pour dévoiler un estomac musclé. " Il fait quand même chaud ici, vous ne pensez pas ?"  
Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres inconsciemment. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant rire Minerva qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était subjuguée par la peau qui était exposée. Dans sa tête, elle s'imaginait toucher cette peau de porcelaine, l'embrasser, remonter le chemisier en glissant une main entre les cuisses de Minerva et… Elle reprit son souffle en arrachant son regard et se sentit rougir.  
" Hermione." Le ton sducteur de la voix de Minerva était parti et la jeune sorcière vit son visage sérieux. "Cela pourrait tout changer."  
"Ca a déjà changé," répliqua Hermione en hochant la tête.  
Tu as raison, ça a déjà changé. Toi et moi ensemble, c'est… c'est de la folie."  
"Quel serait l'intérêt de ne pas être ensemble alors que nous savons que nous nous aimons et que nous nous voyons plus ou moins régulièrtement ?" demanda Hermione, sans savoir quoi ajouter d'autre. Elle devenait de plus en plus désespérée. "C'est de la folie, pour moi, de penser revenir à la normale alors que nous venons déjà de faire un pas de géant dans la direction de l'autre ce soir."  
Elle vit quelques pas vers la Directrice. Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, elle abaissa le chemisier de Minerva. "Cela me distrait horriblement," commenta-t-elle pour explique son action. "Ecoute, je vous aime, Minerva. Et je comprendrais si vous me dites que vous avez besoin de temps. Et si vous êtes absolument sûre que vous ne pouvez pas être avec moi, je l'accepterai. Si vous me dites de partir, de sortir de votre vie, et si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment… je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez très très sérieusement. Chacune de ces décisions que vous allez prendre va changer nos vies pour de bon, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui a la possibilité de les changer en mieux."  
Minerva ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Puis elle prit les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes en secouant la tête légèrement. " Hermione, il ne s'agit pas seulement de ma réputation."  
La jeune sorcière en resta bouche bée. " Vous êtes inquiète pour ma réputation ? Et de quel genre de réputation on parle ?" la défia-t-elle.  
" Tu es le cerveau du Golden Trio," répliqua Minerva sans hésiter.  
" Je suis la rationnelle, l'insupportable je-sais-tout, la fille qui aime passer ses nuits à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas vraiment une réputation dont je peux être fière, hein ? Ca ne me dérangerait pas que les gens sachent que leur héroïne de guerre rat de bibliothèque se réveille près de la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus puissante des sorcières après une nuit passée à faire passionnément l'amour. Hermione eut un petit sourire et serra les mains de Minerva qui tenaient toujours les siennes.  
Minerva eut un petit rire involontaire, " Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que faire l'amour avec moi pourrait être passionné ?  
" Tu es une femme passionnée, tout comme moi." Hermione fit un pas en avant, leurs corps se touchaient presque et elle vit Minerva déglutir à leur proximité. Elle eut peur que cette dernière recule parce qu'elle était allée trop loin.  
Cependant Minerva pencha sa tête en avant, ce n'étaient que quelques centimètres, mais Hermione put sentir son souffle sur son visage quand elle parla, tout doucement. "Je peux être brut de temps en temps."  
Hermione sentit ses genoux céder. "Merlin soit loué", gémit-elle, "j'en ai besoin de temps en temps."  
Minerva ne montra aucune pitié quand elle se rapprocha encore plus pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille, "Mais aussi très sensuelle, la plupart du temps."  
Des frissons parcoururent le cou et le dos d'Hermione. Cela continua plus bas quand Minerva lâcha ses mains pour poser les siennes sur ses hanches. Elle caressa la ceinture de son jean's, le bout de ses doigts plongeant de temps en temps à l'intérieur, de façon provocante.  
Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune sorcière. "Tu réalises bien sûr que tu me fais mouiller et dégouliner ? Si tu continues, il se peut que j'explose."  
Elle entendit un petit rire juste près de son oreille et un murmure, "Exactement mon plan."  
Hermione ne sut jamais si ce fut le courage des Gryffondor ou juste du désir à l'état pur qui lui fait dire à bout de souffle, "Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas vérifier par toi-même ?  
Quand Minerva alla vérifier, Hermione sentit sa tête partir en arrière et ses genoux céder sous elle.

\- - - - - - - - -   
Le matin suivant, Hermione s'éveilla en premier. Elle vérifia l'heure sur le réveil et repéra son téléphone qui clignotait sur la table de chevet. Lentement, elle étendit un bras et attrapa le portable. Elle avait deux nouveaux messages.  
Le premier était de Ron qui n'avait jamais vraiment appris à manipuler le téléphone que Hermione lui avait offert pour son vingtième anniversaire. Ses fautes de frappe (et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle lui avait désactivé l'auto-correction, parce que ses textos en étaient devenus impossibles à lire) la fit rire quand elle lut : "Super de vor que tu s hereuse. Jespere qu tot sest ben passe. Appelle moi. Au fait Dobby dit que cest lelf de Dumbldore qui a fait les biscuts."  
Elle secoua la tête et décida qu'elle voulait absolument être présente quand Minerva allait parler à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Surtout parce qu'elle allait devoir l'empêcher de découper avec le portrait avec l'épée de Gryffondor, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait le remercier de lui avoir envoyé Minerva dans les bras.  
Le deuxième message venait de Marylin et Hermione grogna. Il disait, " Bon, tu ne t'es pas pris une murge, mais au moins t'as couché ! Pas mal !"  
'Ouais,' pensa Hermione en souriant et en revenant se blottir contre Minerva, 'Oui, pas mal, effectivement.'  
Elle ne vit pas le troisième message qui apparut sur son téléphone quelques minutes plus tard. Il venait de Harry.  
" T'AS ENTENDU LA RUMEUR ? PARAIT QUE MCGONAGALL ETAIT DANS UNE BOITE DE NUIT MOLDUE LA NUIT DERNIERE ET QU'ELLE EST REPARTIE AVEC UNE PETITE NANA SEXY ?!"

Fin.  
\--


End file.
